When We Die: A SasuNaru SongFic
by AnnMiuka
Summary: SONGFIC:Sasuke returns and meets with Naruto. Explains himself and promises that no matter what happens, he wants to repent. SPOILER WARNINGS! Reveals the secrets of Chapter 381 and 385. Rated for nearly YAOI.


**When We Die**: A _SasuNaru_ Songfic  
By **AnnMiuka**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _When We Die_ by **Bowling For Soup**. It's just a song I was listening to and decided to turn into a songfic. I do not own Naruto, but if I did he would have absolutely _NO ACCESS_ to drugs or alcohol. And he would never cry again. _EVER_. I do not own Sasuke, but if I did, he would definitely be protecting Naruto this whole time, not just killing Itachi because he killed his clan. _BUM BUM BUM_!!!!

**Warning**: **_SPOILERS_**!!!! I have read the latest chapter of Naruto as of 1-28-08, so I'm ahead of most people. I have included this. If you have not read up to Chapter 385 of Naruto Manga, and you don't want to know what happens, _**DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!!!!!**_

_**I HAVE WARNED YOU!!!!**_

_**DON'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!**_

_**DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I'M WARNING YOU.**_

_**LAST WARNING.

* * *

**_

**When We Die**

Slowly, hesitantly, he climbed the stairs, his nerves making him paranoid. It had been nearly five years since he had seen Naruto last. What was he going to say to him? The truth was the only option he gave himself. He was desperate. His visit had been short last time; so unbearably short. But to protect the one he loved more than his own life, he had to eliminate Itachi, and then Madara. It had been difficult lying to him, but it had to be done. He had to protect the one he loved most of all. That was his only option, but now that it was done, the truth had to be told. He knocked on the door with pale hands scarred from battles past.

"COMING!"

He heard the television on and an instant ramen cup being set on the table with a hollow thunk, the hashi(_chopsticks_) rolling across the table. Another sound made him narrow his eyes. It was glass half full of liquid. He was all too familiar with the empty sound: sake. Footsteps made him compose himself, nervously smoothing his tunic. What would Naruto say? He could hardly breathe in anticipation, his heart beginning to beat faster. The base of his back was getting sweaty. It seemed like eternity before the door slowly opened. He looked down at Naruto--something that he seemed to constantly do--and silently begged him to say something, anything. Instead, the boy--no, he was a man now--stuck his head out, glance around, then pulled him inside without a word.

_Well, I know that it's early _  
_And it's too hard to think _  
_And the broken empty bottles _  
_Are reminder in the sink_

Sasuke looked around, taken off guard. He refused to let himself look at the blonde who's eyes refused to meet his. To Sasuke, all it seemed like was that Naruto thought he needed a place to stay and was offering him shelter. He opened his mouth, but Naruto cut him off.

"Tsunade comes periodically to check up on me. We both took it hard when Jeraiya died, and when we found out about Itachi and the Akatsuki, we weren't sure what to think. Nobody knows who did it, but whoever they are, Tsunade and Kakashi both think they'll probably come after me next."

Sasuke snorted to himself. They were a couple of wise old cooks, he gave them that. No wonder Naruto moved halfway across town again. It had taken days to find him; precious days that had nearly gotten him caught. Luckily, he was a talented ninja, despite his injuries. He rubbed a scar that nearly divided the back of his hand.

_But I thought that I should tell you _  
_If it's not to late to say _  
_I could put back all the pieces,  
They just might not fit the same_

"They're right, you know. That's why I came back. I...Naruto...I can't leave you alone. Who knows what kind of trouble you might get into without me?" He felt it building up, the pressure that he had been feeling since he found his blonde. He looked at the blonde who's eyes seemed to have chanced that one moment to look into his own, and launch himself at him. Kissing him desperately, his scarred hands roaming, eventually just interlinking with Naruto's.

_Nothing's worth losing _  
_Especially the chance to make it right_

He pulled back, suddenly unsure. Did Naruto even want him back? Naruto pulled his hands out of Sasuke's, and looked up deep into those blackhole orbs. Then, he grabbed the pale face and wrapped his fingers tightly in the hair. A slight smirk crossed his lips before he smashed their faces together, his tongue forcing its way into the black cavern, so often bruised, but now healed. Then, he force them apart again, holding the taller man's face close to his own.

_And I know that we're gonna be fine_

"Sasuke, it doesn't matter. I don't care where you've been or what you've done, now that you're here."

_And the tattooed mistakes _  
_Are gonna fade over time _  
_As long as we live, time passes by _  
_And we won't get it back when we die_

"Naruto, we need to talk."

He took his love's hands in his own and drew him to the only surface he could find that wasn't covered in anything--the bed. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but Sasuke silenced him with a look. He took a deep breath, sitting on the edge and pulling the tan skinned man down with him.

"I killed Itachi and Madara. They were the only two people who could control the kyuubi, and they wanted you dead. Listen to me. Nothing else mattered but you. Naruto?"

His eyes were glazed in realization. He felt his love's hands, rubbed them in nervous, pent up emotions. He was furious. He was terrified. He was--Scars? Sasuke's hands were covered in scars. One hand was partially burnt. _Chidori_, he thought mildly. He looked up into Sasuke's eye, and found that his own were blurring.

_Well, I know it's been years now,  
And I don't look the same _  
_And the hopes and dreams you had for me _  
_You thought went down the drain._

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you. I could have done _something_! Anything but sit around here staying safe; doing nothing...I thought you'd left for good. You weren't coming back. I took your picture down, closed my heart, and you were out there, never doubting me once. You were protecting me this whole time, and I was doubting you. Sasuke..."

_And the room feels so empty _  
_where my pictures used to be_

"It doesn't matter. You told me that. Where I've been, what I've done: none of it matters now. I'm here, Naruto."

He carelessly brushed the tears away with his thumbs, holding his face in his hands; kissed them away, his lips gently brushing Naruto's eyelashes, so long and graceful.

_And I can't say that I blame you,  
But you can't blame me_

"Sas...uke..."

His heart beat faster, which combined harshly with the alcohol in his system. His eyes opened and looked into black voids. Dizzily, he felt himself fall back onto the bed, his head spinning as fast as the earth itself.

_Cuz nothing's worth losing _  
_Especially the chance to make it right_

A pale face, concern edged in all its features, entered into his vision, and he smiled. Sasuke was there, and that was all that mattered.

_And I know that we're gonna be fine _  
_And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time _  
_As long as we live, time passes by _  
_And we won't get it back when we die_

Naruto reached up a hand and locked it behind Sasuke's head, letting its dead weight slowly pull it close. The kiss was long, slow, dizzyingly passionate. He could barely breathe. Slowly, gently, Sasuke rubbed away the tears that were staining his love's face.

_Come over _  
_Come over_

Sasuke's hands roamed, his mouth becoming more urgent. He wanted to be gentle. Naruto was drunk, and everything that was happening seemed to make his condition worse. He had always been such a lightweight. His tongue teased Naruto's lips; his hands slowly shifting beneath his shirt to rub muscles that rarely saw sunlight. He was heating up, and his tunic was beginning to stick to him.

_Cause I gotta know,  
If I am doing this all on my own_

Naruto's hands brushed weakly over Sasuke's shirt, tugging at the hems in a half-attempt to pull it off. His head was beginning to pound, blood rushing away from it to other places. Sasuke abliged, revealing a long scar across his chest, and many smaller scars across his abdomen and arms. He let the raven lift his shirt over his head, releasing him from the overbearing heat that was beginning to build. The room was becoming desperately hot.

_Come over _  
_Come over_

"Naruto...I love you...,"Sasuke whispered, his mouth lowering to the smaller man's chest. It was salty, sweaty. He dismissed it, his lips drifting seductively down. He was gentle, letting only his lips and tongue do his work, driving to blonde crazy. He could hear him panting heavily, his breath coming in sharp gasps; his pupils were dilated and his eyes glazed over. He was becoming lost in pleasure.

_How can I show you if you're not here_

"Sas...uke..."

Naruto was becoming hot and cold all over. His memory was fading into oblivion and passion. His mind was spinning. What was he doing? Where was he? White lights burst in front of his eyes. Something was wrong, but his mind was focused on one thought as he began to black out: Sasuke loved him.

_And I know that we're gonna be fine _  
_And the tattooed mistakes _  
_Are gonna fade over time_

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke pulled away and put his fingers to Naruto's pulse. It was erratic. What had he done? He looked around and saw the table littered with debris, sake, and a bottle of anti-depressents half-empty. He cursed and looked Naruto over with new eyes. His wild blonde hair was matted with sweat that coated his face and chest. His whole body was shaking with shivers and tremors. What had he taken? Sasuke launched himself at the table and grabbed the pill bottle, capping it tightly and shoving it into his pant's pocket. Then, looking around, he found a blanket and wrapped it around Naruto's limp body. His breathing caught as he realized how pale Naruto was in comparison to the beige blanket. He cursed again, this time choking on a sob.

_As long as we live, time passes by _  
_And we won't get it back when we die_

He carried the unconcious man, still so much a boy, down the stairs at a run. Tears had begun to run openly down his face, but he ignored them.

"You're going to be alright. I'm taking you to Tsunade. She'll take care of you. Just hang on."

His own words seemed to give him strength. He ran, full sprint, down the street ignoring shouts and cries. He didn't care if people saw him; recognized him. All that mattered was Naruto. Suddenly, he was there, panting, at the hokage's door. He let out a yell through lungs that burned, and kicked the door open. He fell to his knees, his strength spent, and looked up to see Tsunade there, taking Naruto from his arms, and laying him out flat between them. His vision was beginning to blacken on the edges as he pulled the pill bottle from his pocket.

"He took these, and he was drinking. I swear on my life, I did nothing to him," he panted, and his vision, blurred with tears and blackening from exertion, dimmed. He kept himself awake a moment longer, breathing heavily. "Is he going to make it?" She gave him a half smile as she place her hands on Naruto's bare chest.

"I'm sure as hell not going to lose this one. Not now; not ever."

_And I know that we're gonna be fine _  
_And the tattooed mistakes _  
_are gonna fade over time_

Sasuke allowed his eyes to drift closed, and felt himself collapse sideways. His mind was spinning and his eyelids glowed blue with Tsunade's chakra healing his love. His only love. His one true love; the one person he had spent years protecting. It was his life's mission to protect him. He'd saved him once and he'd be damned if he'd let him escape now. His mind began to swirl with unconciousness, and he let himself drift.

_As long as we live, time passes by _  
_And we won't get it back when we die_

"Naruto...I love you...Wake up..."

The voice was familiar. He begged his eyes to open. Something must have happened because suddenly lips were brushing his own. His eyes flew open and Sasuke smirked, pecking the tip of his nose with a quick kiss. Slowly, he sat up feeling stiff and sore. Sasuke helped him, unlike Shizune who made irritated sounds from her spot at the foot of his bed where she was reading his chart and glaring at the raven haired man. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and knew the words he'd heard as he'd dreamed were his. He smiled and was blessed with one in return from the tall, pale skinned, raven haired boy who sat next to him on the hospital bed.

_Come over _  
_Come over_

Sasuke intertwined his fingers in Naruto's tanned ones and looked deep into his heaven colored eyes. He brought their linked hands to his lips, his eyes never moving, and kissed them in a promise.

"I'm never leaving here again. I promise."

Naruto let the single tear slide down his cheek as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's; against his dearly beloved's. They never let go.

_Wooohooohooohaaaaawwww_

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I became a little emo, a little overjoyed writing this. It sorta turned out a sequal to my previous SasuNaru story and the songfic that went with it. I still hope to finish that... Gosh I'm such a ditz for losing it... Enough! I'm gonna find it...hopefully...

**DTD**: You're so hopeful. ::saracasm::

**Kat**: Oh, yeah. Thanks goes to Ladelle, who gave me the idea for how to make movement marks without having to use asterix (the little stars). Love your story. Gotta keep reading. Um, and thank you to Yahoo Music, for having...music...

**DTD**: So this was emo, but I guess it was a little brilliant. Ah, the power of music.

**Matto**: It's time for dinner.

**Kat**::races to the table with a quick:: Ja ne!

**DTD**: Thanks for reading, yada. Review however ya want. Byes for now.


End file.
